megarangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Guirail
: an elite warrior from Nejirejia, Gurail was assigned by Evil Electro-King Javious I to assist Dr. Hinelar in his attempts to conquer the Earth. Sadistic and ruthless, Guirail's methods involved tactics that even his allies found reprehensible; such as kidnapping children to use as living shields and performing bizarre experiments on the Nezire Beasts. Among the powers he possessed included energy blasts, superhuman speed, and a dagger that could extend into a full length sword. First appearing during a nighttime raid on the city, Guirail engaged the Megarangers where he used his speed to switch places with Megared's (Kenta Date) friend Takeshi, resulting in Takeshi taking the attack Kenta had intended for Guirail. Later, as Guirail attacked a major communications center, he attempted to manipulate Megared's guilt until a message from the recovered Takeshi restored Kenta's will to fight and Guirail retreated after receiving a firm thrashing from Megared's new Battle Riser. With Neijirejia's tactics becoming more aggresive, Prof. Kubota and I.N.E.T. responded with the creation of a secondary mech, the Delta Mega, to backup Galaxy Mega. Gurail himself responded by enhancing Crocodile Nezire with the power to split into two upon recieving a fatal blow and sent him to deal with the Megarangers while he went after Delta Mega's chief programmer, attempting to force the scientist to surrender Delta Mega's command program by taking his son hostage. Again, Gurail was thwarted by MegaRed who was then able to activate Delta Mega to help the others deal with the dual Nejibeasts. Giga Guirail After repeated failures, Guirail and the others found themselves facing an enraged Javious who promised dire consequences if they didn't defeat the Megarangers soon. Knowing that his life was on the line as well, Guirail convinced Yugande to join forces and the two attacked a mining facility. But as soon as the Megarangers appeared to fight them, Guirial attacked Yugande from behind, weakening him enough for Guirail to merge with him into a composite form called Giga Guirail. With Yugande's strength combined with his cunning, Giga Guirail froze MegaBlack, Yellow, and Pink in crystal blocks; then dealt a head injury to MegaBlue that afflicted Shun with amnesia and stripped him of all memory. After broadcasting a challenge over the city, Giga Guirail faced MegaRed and easily dominated him until Shun arrived to help and, after regaining his memory, worked with Megared to split Giga Guirail back into two beings. Not willing to surrender just yet, Guirail combined with Yugande once again and grew giant, but was ultimately overwhelmed by the Megaranger's teamwork and separated just in time to use Yugande as a shield against Super Galaxy Mega's Super Galaxy Knuckle attack . Mad Guirail Unknown to Guirail, Dr. Hinelar had seen the whole thing and in retribution, would trick Guirail into taking the NeziGen Capsule pill that gave him tremendous power but didn't bother to tell him that it would cause his body and mind to degenerate. This mutated Guirail into an insane beast called who was so powerful that the Super Galaxy Mega was no match for it, having survived its new Big Bang Attack, and upon full power, only caused him to break off a piece of his body that formed into , who could fly through space and blast a powerful laser from his forehead. The MegaRangers were able to escape to the INET moonbase on the Delta Mega where Yuusaku Hayakawa gave them the Voyager Machines. In the end, Gigire, and later Mad Guirail, were the first two to be killed by the Mega Voyager. See also Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia